


All the better to eat you with

by TrashFictionCollective



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 minute writing challenge, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFictionCollective/pseuds/TrashFictionCollective
Summary: My, what a big Arc Reactor you have!
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Iron Man
Kudos: 4





	All the better to eat you with

It’s not everyday you meet a world famous superhero whilst lying down in the middle of the forest, but then again, it’s not everyday you get chased by a man with an axe either after dressing up as a grandmother so hey, you get days like this sometimes.

‘Are you okay there?’ the metallic man asks.

The wolf just stares back at him, his shiny metallic exterior hiding the delicate human within, he smells rather nice too. That’s a nice gold he wants to say, so pretty, and the red too, but he doesn’t say anything, he’s feeling a bit woozy – he remembers then that he has an axe sticking out of his chest.

‘Oh’ he says, or rather groans, maybe he didn’t run away quite as well as he thought he had.

Bugger.

~~

Tony Stark had met a lot of odd creatures in the world, he shouldn’t have been surprised to meet a wolf-man. He was less surprised to meet a wolf-man with an axe sticking out of his chest to be honest. As much as he hates to work with the x-men (ugh, Professor Xavier – is there a more self-righteous man?) – the man knows the necessity to protect people from discrimination from other humans.

With delicacy and surprising care Ironman lifts the Wolfman and jets away from the forest.

‘Jarvis – let Dr Banner we’re heading back to the Quinjet – those Hydra guys are going to have to wait another day, we’ve got a beast to save.’

‘Dr Banner is aware, Mr Stark’ the smooth AI replies. ‘He would like to remind you to move the axe as little as possible – however he is aware time is of the essence.’

~~

The next 24 hours are a blur of activity, the Wolfman is just barely alive by the time he gets to the Quinjet, he makes it to the nearest SHIELD base somehow even closer to death, and yet despite it all he pulls through.

Tony doesn’t know how many surgeries the man undergoes, how long it took to build a new arc reactor. Doesn’t know how many hours he spends in the hospital – he was counting numbers of coffees and then number of times Bruce came to tell him to go home and shower. He doesn’t think what it means to give this to this man. And then he remembers sitting down next to the ICU bed waiting for the Wolfman to wake up.

~~

Wolfman wakes up in a glare of light, the stench of antiseptic, and an impossible number of beeping machines. Everything hurts. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft groan.

‘It’s not the full moon you know.’

He sneaks an eye open, he doesn’t recognise the speaker at first but then he breathes again and he does – it’s that nice smelling human.

‘You saved me?’ 

‘Couldn’t leave you Wolfboy – you had an axe sticking out of your chest you know, would’ve killed a normal person.’ 

‘Lucky me.’ He feels his chest – there’s something there…

‘Think of it as piece of me.’

Even he hermitting in the woods knew of Ironman’s tale, the way he saved himself, putting a reactor in his own chest to save his life. And now the man’s done the same for him.

‘So what am I? IronWolf?’ he asks with a grin, there’s a feeling in his chest and he’s sure it’s not the reactor.

Ironman laughs – it’s a pleasant sound.

‘As long as you promise not to eat me.’

Wolfman smirks ‘Sure, I have a much better idea anyways.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn't as sexy as the title suggests.
> 
> Kudos for dinner (or dessert ;))


End file.
